Before I Die
by Amazing KaiSoo
Summary: "Aku ingin pulang." / "Aku seperti kembali ke masa lalu." / "Bukankah kita harus percaya pada keajaiban?" / "Terimakasih." / KaiSoo and other cast in here. Read n Review :D


**Before I Die**

**.**

**Cast :: Kyungsoo – Kai – And Other Cast.**

**Pairing :: KaiSoo and All official pairings.**

**Genre : Yaoi / Romance / Friendship / Hurt / Dll~**

**Rating :: Cukup T ajja~ *gak mampu kalo lebih* #plakk**

**.**

**Summary :: "Aku ingin pulang." / "Aku seperti kembali ke masa lalu." / "Bukankah kita harus percaya pada keajaiban?" / "Terimakasih." / KaiSoo and other cast in here. Read n Review :D**

**Disclaimer :: Semua cast kembali pada diri mereka masing-masing. Kai milik Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo milik Kai. BaekYeol dan SuLay tetap abadi. HunHan dan ChenMin jangan dipisahin. Biarkan TaoRis tetap berdua. *loh?***

**.**

**Warning :: Miss Typos dan juga miss abal. Semua fictnya jelek dan gak mutu. Bukan EYD yang benar dan mohon dimaklumi.**

**a/n :: Hai haii.. Vh disini ^^ Rasanya udah lama gak ngepost, hehe. Maaf yaa, sekarang aku datang malah bawa fanfict seperti ini huh~ galau bener dengan setumpuk tugas hiks hiks untuk fict lainnya, aku akan post nanti… ^^ Thanks banget udah ngasih semangat ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Earth 3 Teleport**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kai, apakah dokter mengatakan sesuatu padamu hari ini?" Kyungsoo bertanya. Ia menoleh ke samping, pada seorang namja tinggi berkulit tan yang sedang mengganti bunga di sebuah vas yang ada di meja kecil.

Kai, namja tinggi berkulit tan itu berbalik dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Ia berjalan mendekati ranjang Kyungsoo, dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya. "Aniya. Aku belum bertemu dokter. Ini masih terlalu pagi, Kyungie…" Jawabnya sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Aku sudah berada disini selama hampir satu tahun. Sungguh, aku bosan, Kai. Aku merindukan apartemenku…" Desahnya, memelas.

Kai kembali tersenyum, sebelah tangannya mengelus rambut Kyungsoo. "Sebentar lagi juga hyung akan ada dirumah dan menikmati suasana rumah hanya berdua denganku." Katanya.

"Benarkah? Kau janji akan mengeluarkanku dari sini kan, Kai?" Tatapan mata Kyungsoo berubah menjadi ceria dan berbinar. Sungguh, untuk Kai, saat seperti ini adalah saat dimana Kai merasa kalau pertahanannya harus runtuh. Ia merasa ingin menangis.

Kai mengangguk ditengah kesedihan dalam hatinya. "Ne, aku janji." Jawabnya pasti.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis kearah Kai.

"Hyung, kau tau bunga apa yang kubawa hari ini?" Tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Memangnya bunga apa, Kai? Hehe, sepertinya kalau aku sembuh nanti kau harus mengajakku ke taman bunga, ya…" Canda Kyungsoo. Dan Kai hanya tertawa kecil

"Baiklah, chagiya… Setelah pulang nanti, aku janji akan mengajakmu ke taman bunga…" Senyuman Kai terukir di wajah tampannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk senang.

"Ini namanya bunga Edelweis. Bunga ini melambangkan keabadian. Bunga Edelweis melambangkan keabadian cinta. Hyung tau apa artinya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan sambil memasang wajah tidak tau.

"Artinya, kalau cintaku untuk Kyungsoo hyung itu abadi. Cintaku untuk Kyungsoo hyung adalah cinta yang tulus. Dan aku akan melakukan apapun agar cinta kita tak pernah lekang oleh waktu." Jelas Kai.

Kyungsoo terdiam. "Walaupun aku mati nanti?" Gumamnya pelan.

Kai merubah raut wajahnya menjadi sesuatu ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Entah itu sedih, kesal, marah, benci, atau apa. "Hyung, jangan mulai lagi!" Tegasnya.

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Hahaha~ maaf, Kai. Aku kan hanya bertanya." Ucapnya. "Baiklah, pangeran gombal. Aku selalu percaya dan selalu mencintaimu. Sangat sangat mencintaimu. Maukah kau memeluk pacarmu pagi ini?"

Kai tersenyum kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang mulai dirasanya semakin kurus itu. Kai memeluknya erat. "Jangan selalu berucap seolah hyung akan pergi. Percayalah, hyung akan selalu disini, bersamaku." Bisiknya ditelinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang terbaring di ranjangnya. Disampingnya, ada sebuah tiang infus yang terdapat satu labu cairan bening yang terhubung ke tangannya. Juga ada seorang dokter yang memeriksa keadaannya.

"Kyungie… Itu bunga Edelweis, bukan?" Tanya sang dokter.

Kyungsoo mengangguk senang. "Ne, itu Edelweis." Jawabnya tersenyum.

"Dari Kai?" Tebaknya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi.

"Kau beruntung, Kyungie. Kai pasti sangat mencintaimu." Senyum sang dokter.

"Ne. kai bilang, Edelweis itu melambangkan keabadian. Dan artinya, cintanya padaku itu abadi. Tapi sayangnya, aku akan pergi sebentar lagi, hehe." Cengiran Kyungsoo berusaha menutupi hatinya yang takut dan rapuh menerima kenyataan kalau sebentar lagi ia pasti akan meninggalkan orang-orang yang dicintainya.

Dokter itu tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau percaya keajaiban?" Tanyanya.

Kyungsoo terdiam, tidak menjawab apapun.

"Keajaiban adalah sesuatu hal yang bukan tidak mungkin. Apa yang tidak mungkin, akan menjadi mungkin… Kuatkan dirimu, dan tetaplah bersemangat. Jangan lupa, untuk tetap tersenyum. Arasseo?" Dokter Park, atau bernama Park Jungsoo adalah dokter specialist kanker di Seoul International Hospital ini. Dan dokter Park ini adalah dokter yang menangani seorang penderita Leukemia bernama Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk faham. Senyuman dokter Park memang manis dan meneduhkan, bagi Kyungsoo. Lesung di pipinya dan juga senyum yang ramah yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Membuat Kyungsoo merasa hangat jika sudah bertemu dengan dokter ini, setelah keberadaan Kai tentunya.

"Baiklah, Kyungie. Istirahatlah yang cukup. Sebentar lagi, Kai pasti pulang dari kuliahnya. Aku masih ada pasien, jadi aku permisi dulu." Pamitnya setelah memeriksa keadaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah. Terimakasih dan sampai nanti, dokter." Ucapnya dan terus melihat dokter itu sampai ekor matanya tidak dapat melihatnya lagi.

Kyungsoo mendesah. _'Selalu saja seperti itu. Istirahatku sudah berlebihan. Hampir setahun aku terbaring, tapi masih disuruh istirahat. Huh~'_ Gumamnya sendiri. Sambil menutup matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

Merasakan detik-detik waktu yang berjalan.

'_Seandainya aku bisa memberhentikan waktu, aku ingin seperti ini saja. Tetap menutup mata, tapi tidak pernah mati.'_ Batinnya.

.

.

"Kai!" Seseorang memanggil Kai saat Kai hendak menuju parkiran, tempat mobilnya terparkir. Kai sudah tidak memiliki jam kuliah lagi, jadi ia memutuskan untuk segera ke Rumah Sakit untuk menemani Kyungsoo.

Kai menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kris, sedang berjalan kearahnya. "Ne, ada apa, ge?" Tanya Kai. Kris sudah berada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Kau mau langsung pulang?"

Kai mengangguk. "Heum. Kyungsoo hyung sendirian. Aku harus segera menemaninya…" Jawab Kai.

"Boleh aku ikut bersamamu?" Tanya Kris lagi.

"Untuk apa? Lalu Tao?"

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Tao sedang bersama Suho dan Lay." Jawabnya singkat.

Kai mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Kris untuk ikut naik ke mobilnya. Kai dengan segera duduk di kursi kemudi dan segera mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata-rata.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kyungsoo?" Tanya Kris membuka pembicaraan antara dirinya dengan namja di sampingnya. Mata Kris hanya lurus menatap kedepan.

"Apa yang ingin kau tau, ge?"

"Semuanya. Aku yakin kau adalah orang yang paling tau tentang keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang." Jelas Kris. "Jadi, katakan padaku."

Kai menghela nafas berat. "Saat SMA adalah saat dimana kau menjadi seorang informant terkenal satu sekolah. TapI kenapa sekarang kau tampak kebingungan dengan kabar hyung-ku?" Ucapnya meledek. Setengah bercanda juga mungkin.

"Heh, kau meledekku, hm? China membuatku terkurung dalam semua mata pelajaran. Aku tidak memiliki banyak faslitas untuk melakukan hal apa yang sangat ingin kuketahui. Saat aku kembali beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku merasa ada yang aneh dan kurang diantara kita berduabelas. Tidak ada yang mau memberitauku tentang ini."

"Saat itu, aku merasa aneh dengn kondisi Kyungsoo hyung. Mudah kelelahan, nafsu makannya yang menurun drastis sehingga membuatnya tampak kurus dan tirus, sering demam, selalu mengeluh sakit disekitar tulang dan sendinya, dan juga anemia berat. Tidak jarang juga Kyungsoo hyung mengeluarkan darah secara tiba-tiba dari mulut ataupun hidungnya." Kai menjelaskan sambil terus berkonsentrasi pada jalanan lurus didepannya.

"…" Kris mendengarkan dengan seksama. Mendengarkan apa yang terjadi selama ia meninggalkan Korea dan berada di China.

"Kyungsoo hyung selalu mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja, tapi jelas saja aku tidak percaya. Aku memaksanya untuk memeriksakan diri ke Rumah Sakit. Setelah melakukan Diagnosa, hasilnya positif **ALL**…" Sungguh, Kai sebenarnya tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini lagi. Ini adalah hal terberat dalam hidupnya dan begitu juga Kyungsoo.

"**Lymphoblastic Leukemia Akut?"** Kris mencoba menebak sambil matanya yang menatap kearah Kai yang sedang mengemudikan mobilnya.

Dapat dilihatnya kalau Kai mengangguk. "Iya. Leukemia jenis itu yang ternyata bersarang di tubuh Kyungsoo hyung."

"Lalu?"

"Sejak saat itu, aku selalu bersamanya. Sampai sekarang, aku tidak pernah melewatkan moment apapun dengannya. Segalanya aku lewati bersama Kyungsoo hyung. Aku, belum siap kalau harus terjadi kemungkinan terburuk, ge." Suara Kai mulai bergetar. Karis yang menyadari itu langsung menepuk pundak Kai, seolah memberikan semangat.

"Apa yang dokter katakan?"

"Dokter hanya mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo hyung harus menjalani perawatan dan beberapa pengobatan. Kemoterapi, Radioterapi, Intratekal Kemoterapi, Terapi Biologi, Transfusi Darah, Antibiotik, bahkan obat-obatan. Memang tidak ada kemajuan yang pesat, namun itu cukup untuk menghambat meluasnya penyakit itu. Kyungsoo hyung sudah 11 bulan berada di ruangan no C87 lantai 5 Seoul International Hospital. Dan ia selalu merengek untuk pulang." Selain suara yang bergetar, matanyapun terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"…"

"Seminggu yang lalu, peralatan yang dipasang ditubuhnya mulai dilepas, hanya menyisakan jarum infus yang terpasang di tangan kirinya. Kau tau apa artinya? Dokter tidak sanggup menanganinya lagi. Kemoterapi yang menyakitkan itu sudah berhenti karena percuma saja jika sekarang masih terus berlanjut."

"…"

"Saat ini, aku hanya bisa memberinya kekuatan."

"…"

"Ada satu cara yang bisa menyelamatkannya." Gumam Kai.

"Transplantasi sumsum tulang belakang…" Kris berkata.

"Dan sedikit keajaiban, ge…"

.

Kai membuka pintu ruang rawat Kyungsoo dan mendapati namjachingunya sedang terbaring dengan pandangan lurus pada langit-langit kamar rawatnya yang serba putih itu. "Halo, chagiya… Sedang apa?" Tanya Kai sambil duduk di kursi di samping ranjang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo beralih pandangan menuju Kai disampingnya dan kemudian tersenyum manis di antara wajah pucatnya. "Selamat datang, Kai-ie. Aku sedang melamun saja, mendengarkan suara detik jam. Bagaimana kuliahmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Kai sesaat terdiam mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, namun ia tidak mau mempermasalahkan hal itu. "Kuliahku membosankan, karena tidak ada hyung di kampus." Kai tertawa kecil. "Oia, hyung. Aku membawakan seseorang untukmu…"

"Siapa itu, Kai? Apakah Chanyeol? Atau Bakhyun? Sehun? Aku merindukan mereka semua, Kai…" Gumamnya sedih.

Kai menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Lihat saja…" Kai menunjuk ke pintu, dan saat itu datanglah Kris. Kris tersenyum dan melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo.

Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak kaget. Di wajahnya yang semakin pucat, Kyungsoo berusaha tetap santai dan rileks. "K-kris gege!" Serunya senang.

Kai yang sadar apa yang akan diinginkan Kyungsoo dari Kris segera menghindar dan memilih berada di pojok ruangan.

"Hai, Kyungsoo. Sedang apa ditempat membosankan ini, hm?" Tanya Kris. Sekarang kris sudah berada di tepi kasur Kyungsoo, menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang terbebas dari jarum infus.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan serta mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aku juga tidak tau. Aku hanya disuruh tinggal disini dan tidur dikasur ini sudah hampir setahun. Aku ingin pulang, ge!" Rengek Kyungsoo manja.

"Kau pasti tidak betah disini, iya kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kris segera memeluk Kyungsoo. "Aku rindu pelukan gege-ku! Aku rindu belaian tangan gege di kepalaku." Kyungsoo bergumam sambil tersenyum dalam pelukan Kris.

Kai yang melihatnya hanya bisa menahan air matanya.

Wu Yi Fan atau biasa dipanggil Kris, adalah namja keturunan China dengan tinggi badan yang sagat bagus dan wajah yang perfect. Dulu, saat masih SMA, saat Kai masih kelas satu, Kyungsoo kelas dua, dan Kris kelas tiga, mereka selalu pulang bersama. Kris sangat memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo seperti adik sendiri baginya. Dan Kris sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo. Teramat sangat.

"Setidaknya, aku tidak akan mati penasaran karena belum dipeluk oleh gege, hehehe. Bagaimana China? Menyenangkan? Aku ingin ikut ke China boleh tidak, ge?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Kris melepas pelukannya dan mengacak rambut Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak suka dengan Kyungsoo yang berkata aneh." Katanya menegaskan sesuatu tentang kalimat Kyungsoo yang pertama. "China lumayan juga, sangat sulit dalam mengikuti pelajarannya…"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Tok Tok. Pintu diketuk dari luar dan masuklah seorang namja tinggi dengan mata pandanya. "Permisi~" Sapanya tersenyum.

"Huang Zi Tao!" Kyungsoo memekik senang. Teman mantan satu kelasnya di SMA kini datang menjenguknya. Terakhir kali Kyungsoo melihat Tao adalah sebulan yang lalu.

"Hai, Kyungsoo. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Tao. Tao tersenyum dan memeluk Kyungsoo. Mata Tao sudah mulai memerah dan berkaca-kaca saat melihat Kyungsoo yang semakin parah keadaannya.

"Aku sehat, dan akan selalu sehat." Jawab Kyungsoo mantap.

"Tao melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar. "Tugas kuliah sudah menumpuk. Cepat keluar dari penjara ini dan aku akan membantumu mengerjakan semuanya. Hwaiting!" Tao memberi semangat sambil mencoba tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

Huang Zi Tao, adalah namja mantan teman sekelas Kyungsoo di SMA. Tao adalah orang yang baik dan benar-benar perhatian. Tapi cengeng dan mudah menangis. Tao sangat pintar menyembunyikan ekspresi dan perasaannya kalau sudah bersembunyi dibelakang tongkat wushu-nya. Menurut Kyungsoo, Tao adalah orang yang baik dan amat sangat baik yang pernah dikenalnya. Tao adalah namjachingunya Kris. Mereka sudah berjalan sejak dua setengah tahun yang lalu.

Kai tersenyum melihat mereka yang berbincang akrab. Kai tau, kalau Kyungsoo sangat suka keramaian, apalagi sekarang ada dua temannya yang datang menjenguknya.

Saat sedang berbincang, dua orang lagi memasuki kamar rawat Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum saat melihat satu sosok yang sangat dekat dengannya, sahabatnya, Oh Sehun.

"Halo, semuanyaaa~" Seseorang namja selain Sehun mendekat ke kasur Kyungsoo. Menerobos Tao dan Kris yang sedang berbincang bertiga itu.

"Luhan-ge!" Seru Kyungsoo memekik girang.

Luhan tersenyum dan memeluk Kyungsoo. "Apa kabar, Kyungie? Hah~ kau menjadi lebih kurus dariku. Kenapa, hm?" Tanya Luhan sambil memeluk tubuh kurus Kyungsoo. Sungguh, kalau bukan sedang berada didepan Kyungsoo, Luhan ingin sekali menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Xi Luhan, seorang namja keturunan China seperti Kris. Seorang mahasiswa seangkatan dengan Kris. Saat SMA, Luhan adalah tempat curhat untuk Kyungsoo. Menurut Luhan, Kyungsoo adalah orang yang sangat periang dan mandiri. Luhan sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo, begitupun sebaliknya. Jika diibaratkan, dimana ada Luhan dibelakangnya pasti ada Kyungsoo. Luhan adalah hyung kedua terbaiknya setelah Kris.

"Hei, sedang apa? Kenapa tidak bergabung?" Sehun menghampiri Kai yang sedang duduk di sofa sudut ruangan itu. Sehun hanya berdiri menyender ke tembok.

"Hanya sedang melihat Kyungsoo hyung tertawa…" Jawabnya singkat sambil matanya terus menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa bersama Luhan, Tao dan Kris.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau jangan terlihat seperti ini didepannya. Kau terlihat konyol dengan sikap yang lemah." Tegas Sehun. Sehun menepuk pundak Kai dan segera menuju kearah Kyungsoo.

Kai terdiam seakan memikirkan perkataan Sehun. Tapi kemudian Kai tersenyum kecil.

Oh Sehun adalah seorang sahabat untuk Kai. Dari kecil, Sehun dibesarkan bersama dengan Kai. Jika harus dikatakan, Sehun adalah orang yang paling mengerti dirinya setelah keluarganya dan Kyungsoo. Selalu bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dan berada di kelas yang sama membuat mereka berdua teramat dekat, seperti anak kembar.

"Kau melupakanku, Kyungsoo hyung!" Seru Sehun yang langsung dibalas senyuman lebar dari Kyungsoo.

"Kemarilah, Sehunnie. Aku merindukanmu. Hahaha~ kau lihat betapa kusutnya sahabatmu? Aku berharap, kau akan selalu membuatnya tertawa lebar, Sehunnie…" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan memeluk Sehun sebentar. Orang yang dimaksud Kyungsoo adalah Kai. Kyungsoo sangat tau kalau Kai dan Sehun adalah teman seperjuangan yang sudah saling mengerti satu sama lain.

Semua yang ada disana terdiam dan hening terjadi sesaat.

Sampai akhirnya…

"HAIIII SEMUANYAAAAAA~" Ugh~ dua orang pengacau datang -_-' (ini kan di rumah sakit… harusnya yang tenang.)

Bukh.

"Hei, BaekYeol! Seharusnya kalian tenang sedikit. Kita bisa-bisa di gusur para suster keluar jika kalian ribut seperti barusan." Dua orang dibelakang mereka menendang pantat mereka dengan sebelah kakinya.

"Ya! Sakit, hyung!" Rintihnya.

"Hei, Chanyeol hyung. Bogoshipppooooo~" Kyungsoo memanggil Chanyeol dan membuka tangannya, meminta dipeluk.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Dia yang tadi dengan semangat bertingkah ceria dan berisik, kini hanya terpaku pada sosok Kyungsoo yang begitu berubah dari sebelumnya. "Hai, Kyungsoo. Apa kabar?" Tanya Chanyeol. Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang yang sangat hangat dimata Kyungsoo. Walaupun Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo adalah teman sekelas, tapi Kyungsoo sangat senang memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan hyung. Entah kenapa, mungkin karena Chanyeol adalah sosok yang melindungi untuk Kyungsoo.

"Aku baik. Sangat baik. Aku senang dijenguk oleh kalian…" Pandangan Kyungsoo menatap orang-orang yang ada dibelakang Chanyeol. Kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baekhyunnie…" Panggil Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun yang merasa dipanggil itu tidak menjawab, malah terus menatap lekat seorang Kyungsoo. Pluk. Dengan cepat, Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menangis.

"Baekkie~ kau kenapa? Apa Chanyeol menyakitimu lagi?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran melihat Baekhyun yang rapuh seperti ini. Terlebih Baekhyun yang memeluknya erat.

Byun Baekhyun adalah namjachingunya Chanyeol. Orang yang sangat heboh dan periang. Berisik dan perkataannya tidak bisa dijaga. Sangat manis dan bersuara indah. Teman sekelas Kyungsoo dan Tao juga Chanyeol saat SMA. Untuk Baekhyun, Kyungsoo adalah sosok pendengar yang baik, tegar dan mandiri. Dan untuk Kyungsoo, Baekhyun adalah kawan terbaik. Kyungsoo sangat tau, kalau Baekhyun memeluknya secara tiba-tiba dengan sangat erat, berarti sedang ada masalah dengan Chanyeol. Namun kali ini lain lagi.

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil melepas pelukanya. "Bukan. Aku sangat merindukanmu, Kyungie…" Jawab Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Sebentar lagi aku akan _'pulang'_. Jadi bersabarlah…" Kata Kyungsoo. Saat Kyungsoo berkata _pulang_, sepertinya telinga mereka mendengar suatu makna yang lain.

"Hai, Suho hyung, Lay gege…" Kyungsoo menyapa temannya yang lain yang hanya berdiri sambil saling berpegangan tangan. "Aku dengar dari Kai, kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih? Sungguh, kalian sangat serasi. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja?" Canda Kyungsoo. "Chukkaeyo…"

Suho, salah satunya bernama Suho. Ia mendekat dan mendekap Kyungsoo selama beberapa detik. "Kami merindukanmu, Kyungsoo. Cepat pulang, dan kita akan mengadakan pesta di rumahku…" Bisiknya saat memeluk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Kim Junmyeon, atau mungkin semua orang lebih suka memanggilnya Suho. Sesuai namanya, dimata Kyungsoo, Suho adalah seorang _guardian_ sama seperti Kris. Seseorang yang selalu melindunginya. Untuk Kyungsoo, Suho sagatlah penting. Karena, dengan bersama dengannya, Kyungsoo selalu terlindungi. Tapi sekarang, Kai adalah pelindung Kyungsoo. Dan Suho adalah pelindung namjachingunya.

"Aku akan datang bersama Kai…" Balas Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo… Aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu…" Yixing atau mungkin biasa dipanggil Lay dengan mata yang memerah mendekati Kyungsoo dan dengan segera memeluk tubuh kecil Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa, Lay gege?"

"Terimakasih. Aku ingin berterimakasih karena sudah mengenalkanku pada Junmyeon. Aku ingin kau segera sehat dan melihat kebersamaanku bersama Junmyeon…" Bisik Lay ditelinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya terseyum dan membalas pelukan Lay. "Kalian memang ditakdirkan bersama dan tidak untuk berpisah… Jadi, aku sangat senang, gege…" Bisik Kyungsoo lagi.

Zhang Yixing atau Lay adalah teman Kyungsoo yang sudah dianggap keluarga oleh Kyungsoo. Karena hobinya yang sama yaitu memasak, mereka menjadi semakin dkeat. Menurut Kyungsoo, Lay itu seperti seorang umma yang baik hati dan lembut juga pintar memasak. Kyungsoo mengenalkan Lay pada Suho dengan niat supaya mereka bisa pacaran. Namun, yang ada mereka hanya bertengkar setiap hari. Kyungsoo pernah bilang, kalau ia sangat ingin melihat Suho menjadi namjachingu Lay. Dan itu, sudah terjadi. Membuat Kyungsoo senang sekali.

Semua pasang mata yang ada disana, sudah mengeluarkan air mata. Apa yang diucapkan Kyungsoo pada mereka, itu terdengar seperti permintaan terakhir.

"Hello, everyone…" Seorang namja berpipi chubby masuk keruangan Kyungsoo. Sambil membawa sebucket bunga Crysanthemum dan diikuti oleh seorang namja lain dibelakangnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat dua temannya datang. "Hai, Xiumin hyung! Aku sangat merindukanmu…" Seru Kyungsoo.

Xiumin, namja yang membawa bunga itu menyimpan bunganya di meja. "Haha, aku juga merindukanmu, Kyungie… Lihat,aku membawa bunga. Hmm, kenapa denganmu? Apa Kai menyakitimu sampai kau terlihat kurus begini?" Canda Xiumin sedikit tertawa.

Kim Minseok, atau Xiumin adalah sesosok orang yang sangat ramah dan hangat. Disaat SMA, Xiumin adalah orang yang suka mentraktir Kyungsoo makan siang. Saat Kyungsoo sudah didekat Xiumin, maka semuanya akan terjamin. Betapa Kyungsoo sangat dimanjakan oleh Xiumin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Iya, Kai selalu menyiksaku. Kai selalu menangis dibelakangku. Membuatku tersiksa dan selalu ingin memarahinya. Xiumin hyung harus memarahinya nanti, ne?" Kyungsoo memasang wajah manja. Mengadu pada hyung yang paling memanjakannya.

"Okee…" Xiumin tertawa kecil dan mengacak rambut Kyungsoo pelan.

"Hai, Chen hyung. Apa kabar?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Dan juga menyapa pada orang yang ada di samping Xiumin. Chen, atau Kim Jongdae, namjachingu Xiumin.

Chen tersenyum dan memeluk Kyungsoo sebentar. "Halo juga, dongsaengku. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sedang dalam keadaan baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanyanya.

"Aku juga sehat…" Senyum Kyungsoo melemah. Membuat semua yang ada disana harus menahan nafas melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti ini.

Kai beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Duduk di samping Kyungsoo dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. "Mereka datang, hyung… Apa hyung senang?" Tanya Kai sambil menahan air matanya. Perasaannya sangat buruk mengingat Kyungsoo. Kai merasa takut.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. "Aku sangat senang." Jawabnya.

Kai tersenyum.

"Aku berterima kasih untuk Kris gege dan Tao. Kalian adalah yang terbaik dalam hidupku… Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk menjengukku. Kalian adalah pasangan yang sangat indah…" Kyungsoo menatap Kris dan Tao secara bergantian. Tao menunduk sambil sebelah tangan Kris merangkulnya.

"Sehunnie, kau janji satu hal padaku. Aku harap, kau akan menjaga gege-ku jang paling baik. Menjaga perasaan Luhan gege. Dan kau juga, berjanji sesuatu padaku. Untuk selalu menjadi sahabat yang bisa membuat Kai tertawa…" Kyungsoo dapat melihat Luhan yang menangis dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Chanyeol hyung, terimakasih sudah menjadi hyung yang baik untukku. Jangan selalu membuat Baekhyun menangis, loh… Dan Baekhyun, terimakasih ntuk menjadi sahabat menjadi Duo Happy Virus." Kyungsoo dapat melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang saling tersenyum dengan wajah yang memerah menahan tangis.

Pandangan Kyungsoo beralih pada pasangan baru, Suho dan Lay. "Aku senang kalau kalian menjadi pasangan. Kalian seperti seorang Appa dan Umma~" Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat Suho dan Lay yang sedang saling merangkul satu sama lain.

"Xiumin hyung, terimakasih untuk selalu memanjakanku. Aku ini memang begini, hehe. Terimakasih untuk selalu menjadi hyung favoritku. Chen hyung, jaga hyung-ku, ne?" Kyungsoo juga tersenyum saat melihat keduanya tersenyum dengan sangat tenang.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang terduduk di sampingnya. "Kai…" Panggilnya.

"Ne?"

"Kenapa nafasku terasa berat? Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu?" Tanya Kyungsoo polos.

Detak jantung Kai mulai tak beraturan. Namun tetap berusaha tersenyum. "Mungkin hyung terlalu lelah. Hyung mau tidur?" Jawabnya dengan penuh rasa takut.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku sepertinya harus pulang…" Ucapnya pelan. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan nafasnya yang berat, detak jantung yang tak beraturan, dan juga sakit yang luar biasa di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. "Aku senang kita bisa berkumpul berdua-belas lagi seperti saat SMA. Sebelum aku pergi, aku benar-benar senang…" Ucap Kyungsoo lagi. Nafasnya mulai tak beraturan.

"Hyung…"

"Kai, apakah aku namjachingumu?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang menatap Kai.

Kai mengangguk pasti.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau menciumku. Boleh, kah?"

Kai tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo. Menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyungsoo. Hanya sebuah ciuman hangat dan lembut. Semua yang ada disana menangis menyakisakannya. Semuanya memiliki perasaan yang sama, sedih dan takut kehilangan sosok Kyungsoo.

Kai tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar. Kai meneteskan air matanya ditengah-tengah ciumannya dengan Kyungsoo. Tangan Kyungsoo terangkat dan menyentuh pipi Kai, mengelusnya pelan. "Jangan menangis dan terimakasih sudah membuatku bahagia empat tahun terakhir… Saranghae…" Berasamaan dengan itu, tangan Kyungsoo terkulai lemas ke kasur, Kai tidak dapat merasakan hembusan nafas di mulut Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo tertutup dan sedikit mengukir senyuman manis.

Kai mengangkat wajahnya dan memperhatikan Kyungsoo.

"Hyung…"

.

"…"

.

"Kyungsoo hyung?"

.

"…"

.

"Hyung, ireonna!"

.

"…"

.

"KYUNGSOO HYUUUUUNNNGGGG!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hahaha, gaje ya? Maaf membuat Kyungsoo mati T.T sedih banget deh. Aku gak tenang nih bikinnya hiks hiks hiks

Sebenernya ini dibuat saat aku lagi galau banget.

Dan aku minta maaf karena lama gak posting. Sumpah, akhir bulan sibuuuuukkkkk banget… *gak ada yang nanya*

Untuk FF lainnya, segera menyusul ^^

.

Minta Review, ne? ^^

.

Hah?

.

Mau kelanjutanya? O.o

.

Beneran?

.

Okee deh, aku kan baik hati.

Aku gak bisa hidup kalau tanpa KaiSoo ^^

.

Maka dari itu, mari lanjutkan ceritanya ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa ini yang masak? Enak sekali…" Seru Baekhyun yang sedang memakan sepiring Spaghetti.

"Yang jelas bukan Kris dan bukan juga Chen." Jawab Chanyeol yang langsung mendapatkan death glare dari Kris dan Chen.

"Yang masak tentu saja Lay!" Jawab Suho bangga.

"Hey, pacarku juga ikut memasak tau…" Ucap Kai tidak kalah bangga.

"Hahahaha~ masakan Lay dan Kyungsoo memang yang terenak!" Teriak Luhan yang sedang makan salad buah bersama Sehun dan Xiumin.

"Cemilannya juga enak, loh…" Tao mengangkat satu toples kue kering berwarna pink. Pasti rasa stoberi.

"Jangan lupakan jus ini!" Seru Kris dan memperlihatkan satu gelas slash mango di tangannya.

"Haaa, semuanya lengkap lagi." Gumam Xiumin sambil tersenyum.

Mereka sedang berkumpul di rumah Suho yang cukup besar. Ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang memakan spaghetti. Ada Tao yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil memakan cemilan. Kris yang sedang meminum slash mango sambil berdiri. Chen yang sedang bergumam dengan Suho. Kai yang sedang memainkan ponsel dan duduk di sofa yang berbeda dengan Tao. Luhan, Sehun dan Xiumin yang sedang makan salad buah. Dan juga dua orang yang baru saja datang dengan enam cupcake dimasing-masing tangan. Mereka, Lay dan Kyungsoo yang baru saja datang dari dapur.

"Lihat, kami baru saja membuat cupcake mocca…" Teriak Lay dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

Dalam sekejap, semua menyerbu cupcake buatan dua orang yang jago masak itu. Masing-masing mendapatkan satu cupcake dan terlihat menikmatinya.

"Ini enak!" Seru mereka.

Lay dan Kyungsoo tersenyum puas.

Kyungsoo duduk di samping Kai. "Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa lalu…" Gumam Kyungsoo yang memperhatiakan semua temannya yang sedang tertawa lepas.

Kai tersenyum. "Bukankah kita harus percaya pada keajaiban?" Tanyanya.

"Kau benar, kai… Aku merasa sangat bahagia sekarang."

"Aku lebih bahagia lagi, hyung…"

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih untuk Jungsoo hyung. Dan juga ingin ke makam orang yang mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangnya padaku…"

"Besok kita menemui dokter Park ke rumah sakit, sekalian kita ke makam orang itu…"

Kyungsoo mengangguk senang.

.

.

.

Dokter Park datang tepat pada waktunya. Saat Kyungsoo dalam keadaan Kritis, dokter Park membawakan seseorang pendonor untuk Kyungsoo dan langsung mengadakan operasi. Beruntung, semuanya berhasil dan membuat Kyungsoo bisa kembali seperti sedia kala. Berkumpul bersama teman-teman dan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Lee Taemin

July, 18th 1993 – February, 27th 2013

.

.

.

Seorang pendonor yang dengan senang hati mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakangnya untuk siapapun yang membutuhkan. Mempunyai alergi yang parah sehingga mengharuskannya dirawat dirumah sakit yang sama dengan Kyungsoo dan juga mengalami pembengkakan di otak. Menutup mata sehari sebelum Kyungsoo kritis.

Meskipun bukan orang yang dikenal Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo sangat ingin memeluk dan megucapkan terimakasih untuk namja dengan hati besar itu.

"Kamshahamnida, Taemin-sshi…"

.

.

.

.

Real END~!

.

.

.

.

Hueeee~ maaf banget :'(

Aduuuhh, kok endingnya jadi gini. Ada yang marah?

Huehehehehee~ maaf atas kesalahan teknis diatas kkkkk~

Hana…

Dul…

Set…

KABUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRR~

Bye bye, minna-san… *lambai-lambai tagan*

(kabur karena takut di cincang readers dengan gagalnya ff ini)

REVIEW NEEEEEE *teriak*


End file.
